Early music training promotes cognitive development. Neurological research in the area of brain development demonstrates the far-reaching beneficial effect of music introduced early in life. Music is processed in both the right and left hemispheres of the brain and brings about the use of higher brain functions. In particular, music training develops the brain areas involved in language learning, reading and abstract thought and reasoning. Studies have shown that such brain development creates advantages in cognition for many years.
In the past, videos and training materials created for young children to learn musical concepts did not capture and maintain the attention of children or convey information in a memorable manner that children can readily grasp. What is needed is a system and method that teaches musical concepts, particularly note recognition, in a productive and entertaining manner. The system and method should teach young children how to read a note in a staff and identify a corresponding key on a keyboard.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.